


untouched

by HyeHowAreYa



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/F, Futanari, Hate Sex, Humiliation, I'm Not Ashamed, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wholesome Ending?, forced deepthroating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyeHowAreYa/pseuds/HyeHowAreYa
Summary: Sooyoung had simply reached her breaking point.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	untouched

**Author's Note:**

> You read the rating and etc,  
> Enjoy submissive Hyejoo  
> Enjoy Hyves  
> Bye

“Mom! I don’t wanna go!” Sooyoung complained to her mother, who looked fed up with her melodrama. “Why? You just sit in your room all day, it’s not like you have something better to do.” “I wanna go out with my friends!” “No, you’re seeing your family. Family before friends, Sooyoung.” 

Sooyoung sighed dramatically, “But Hyejoo is gonna be there!” “Oh, come on, be nice,” Sooyoung’s mother lectured, “She’s a good girl,” Sooyoung rolled her eyes, her blood boiling. “I don’t want to! She’s so annoying!” “Get dressed we’re going.” Sooyoung scowled but nodded, making sure to stamp her feet extra loudly, knowing she was being quite immature, but something about her younger cousin brought out the worst in her.  
Now, she angrily sighed the entire car ride, sharing angry looks with her mother, and keeping her arms crossed. All she wanted to do was be with the people who didn’t annoy her constantly, that’s all. Why couldn’t she? 

She thought about being anywhere other than where she was at this very moment. Utterly furious her mother didn’t understand her feelings. And when they got to her mother’s sister’s house, she just walked briskly to the basement, where a few younger kids were chasing each other. “Youngie! Chase me!” One of the younger girls demanded. “Not right now, Jiwoo, maybe later.” “Aww boo!” She whined only to be ignored by Sooyoung who searched for a place to hide.

She planned to sit in the freezer room on her phone. Nobody would bother her in there, and she could wait it out. But as soon as she opened the door she saw the familiar black hair and the face of the current bane of her existence sitting atop the freezer. “Shouldn’t you be upstairs?” Sooyoung asked, angry that Hyejoo came up with the idea before her. “Well... Your mom is taking my room, so go talk to her.” Hyejoo huffed. “Why is she taking my room?” “Because apparently, you’re staying here overnight.” 

“I’M WHAT?” Sooyoung yelled, watching Hyejoo snicker at Sooyoung's misfortune. “Yeah, pity. All the kids are sleeping in the basement. Hope you packed.” “Fuck this,” Sooyoung said storming out of the room. Hyejoo couldn’t help but laugh at Sooyoung’s overreaction, secretly following her upstairs, watching her argue with her mother. “Mom! I CANNOT stay the night here!” “Stop! You’re making a scene!” 

“Ugh! Why didn’t you tell me?” “Because I knew you’d say no, now calm down, go take a nap. God, I wish you were like Hyejoo, she’s so well behaved.” “No, she’s not!” Sooyoung yelled, “What makes you say that, Youngie, I just wanna be friends.” Hyejoo spoke, coming up to the kitchen from the basement.  
“See?” Sooyoung’s mom said, pointing at Hyejoo, who smiled innocently, glaring at Sooyoung when her mother looked away. “Just go lay down. I’m tired of you.” Her mother said harshly. Sooyoung stormed back downstairs, feeling herself tear up when she heard her mom apologize to Hyejoo. 

She sat on the bed in the freezer room, trying to calm herself down, this was a nightmare situation. She wiped her tears away with her hand and tried to lay down on the low-quality mattress on the floor. She couldn’t do anything other than stare at the ceiling and replay the events in her head. “You’re crying?” Hyejoo asked with a laugh, clearly about to mock Sooyoung. But instead of answering Sooyoung just stood and walked out of the room, elbowing Hyejoo on the way out.

She could not have been more embarrassed and angrier; she was so close to her breaking point. She wasn’t sure how much more she could take; she needed some way to relieve her stress.  
“Where are you going?” Hyejoo asked, following the brunette up the stairs. “Where are you going?” She repeated, continuing to repeat herself until she’d get an answer. Sooyoung ended up in the kitchen, quickly checking who was around, and not seeing anyone, she spoke. “Leave me alone!” “Why?” “Don’t you understand you’re annoying? So annoying! Do you ever shut your mouth? Why are you fucking talking? What do you hope to achieve? Do you just wanna make me feel bad? Why are you just a little brat? Seriously, all the time!” 

Hyejoo squinted at Sooyoung, not sure what to make of this backlash. “Excuse me?” “Oh. Are you gonna tell? Because you can’t stand up for yourself right? I thought you were so tough, but you’re just a stupid little girl, so go ahead, fight back.” “I’m tough!” Hyejoo argued. “Yeah right,” Sooyoung said pushing Hyejoo back toward the kitchen counter.  
“Fight back. And if not get down you little bitch, I’ve had it with you.” Sooyoung said firmly, pushing Hyejoo back again. “Push back, idiot. You seriously can’t defend yourself?” Hyejoo felt her heart drop, for once she was afraid, but she didn’t want to show it. “Uh… S-Sooyoung…” Hyejoo stuttered. 

"Ugh, shut the fuck up and kneel down!" Sooyoung complained, grabbing the back of Hyejoo's head and trying to force her down. "The fuck?" Hyejoo asked, "I said shut up! I'm older, you should listen to me." "That doesn't mean anything..." Sooyoung successfully forced Hyejoo down, pinning her back against the counter cabinet. "What are you doing?" Hyejoo asked, starting to fear what Sooyoung was doing, realizing she was gonna get that long-awaited revenge for her teasing.

"Take it out," Sooyoung commanded. "Take what- oh..." Hyejoo trailed off, coming to an understanding of what Sooyoung wanted. "If you don't do exactly what I say I'm gonna tell my mom about how you stole money from me, and aunt Lippie did say if you get in trouble one more time she's sending you to boarding school." "Y-you can't do this! I-I'll tell my mom about this! Y-you're gonna get in big trouble!" Hyejoo scrambled for an answer, trying to duck out of the way before Sooyoung grabbed her hair.

"Boarding school, Hyejoo. Now take my cock out right now." "We-we're cousins..." Hyejoo tried to rationalize, blinking back tears. "Fine. I'll do it myself, you little cunt." Sooyoung growled, unbuttoning her jeans with her free hand, and then sliding down the zipper, moving her boxers down slightly, making sure she looked as inconspicuous as possible. She smiled as Hyejoo's eyes filled with tears, looking at Sooyoung's free appendage that nearly smacked her in the nose. Sooyoung took her hand that was in Hyejoo's hair and used it to force her mouth open, much to the younger girl's dismay.

At once, Sooyoung shoved her whole rod into Hyejoo's mouth, stuffing it full, and hearing a couple of muffled cries. Sooyoung just rested her elbows on the countertop keeping Hyejoo pinned under the kitchen counter as she forced her cock in and out of her mouth. The older girl smiled, hearing everybody having a good time outside, enjoying how humiliating this must be for Hyejoo.

Hyejoo cried shamelessly, scratching and hitting Sooyoung's legs, she could even hear her mother's voice from outside, which made it 1000% worse. "If you scream I'm gonna choke you," Sooyoung said roughly, pushing further down Hyejoo's throat until she struggled to get air inside her lungs, she continuously hit the back of the younger's throat, loving the sound of Hyejoo gagging on it. This was why Sooyoung wasn't to be pushed too far, she was always one for revenge, but raping her cousin's mouth at a family party was the last approach she thought she'd take.

Hyejoo's desperate attempts at freeing herself grew farther apart as she succumbs to her tears. Sooyoung was thrusting into her mouth with such force and such speed it was insane their family couldn't hear Hyejoo's gurgling as she tried not to suffocate while Sooyoung penetrated her mouth roughly. Long strings of saliva ran down Hyejoo's chin, her head sore from being practically nailed into the counter repeatedly. She tried to look for Sooyoung's eyes to beg for mercy, but couldn't see her face as she was pinned under the countertop by her older cousin's torso.

Sooyoung brutally pounded Hyejoo's head into the wood cabinet, enjoying that her cousin was completely hidden, and was just a mere hole for her to violate. Hyejoo's words made her feel inhuman, now she was to return the favor, as far as she was concerned, Hyejoo's only purpose as of now was to serve Sooyoung her mouth, and to finally be taken off her high horse.

The vibration of Hyejoo's cries felt marvelous, and it took a great deal of effort not to scream herself. "This is what you get, stupid slut." She chided the girl under the counter, who had stopped fighting Sooyoung with all of her might, and was getting weaker every passing second. Finally, she climaxed, releasing her load, giving Hyejoo no choice but to ingest it, pouring it down the poor girl's pipe so then she began to fade from consciousness while she choked down Sooyoung's cum.

Sooyoung pulled away, promptly putting her dick back in her pants, and watching Hyejoo simply crumple forward and smack her head on the tile floor which finally knocked her out. The older girl laughed, taking Hyejoo in her arms and lifting her from the floor, just in time for many of the younger kids to run through the house. "Is Hyejoo unnie okay?" One of them asked, pulling on Sooyoung's pant leg. "Yeah, she just needs a nap, Imma’ take her upstairs, so do not bother her, alright?" She said softly to the child. "Hmm okay!" He replied enthusiastically running to the backyard with the rest of their family.

She carried Hyejoo's body upstairs, laying her down in Hyejoo’s own bed before closing and locking the door. Making sure all the blinds were shut, and finally climbing on her bed. She haphazardly pulled down Hyejoo's pants, tugging them all the way off, she then examined her cousin's panties, lowering them as well, before grabbing them and putting them in her pocket for safekeeping.

She sat back on the bed staring at Hyejoo's glistening slick between her folds. "I think somebody enjoyed it." Sooyoung taunted, teasing her clean-shaven lips. "Aww, little whore. Who'd you do that for?" She asked Hyejoo's sleeping body. Sooyoung shook her head, before tugging off Hyejoo's hoodie, and pulling up her white tank top, and unclipping the younger girl's bra. She massaged Hyejoo's fuller chest, and straddled her waist, kissing her neck ever so gently. "So much easier to manage when you have no idea what's going on."

Hyejoo's body still had no life in it and Sooyoung could not wait for her to wake up. Once satisfied with the handprints she’d left on her cousin’s body, she was promptly flipped over onto her stomach, which allowed her to grab handfuls of Hyejoo’s ass in her palms. “Wake up, Hye. You wanna finally get stuffed? I know you do; I know all about your little crush on me.” Sooyoung said jokingly, trying to make Hyejoo angry.

“W-what?” Hyejoo stuttered, slowly raising her head from the mattress, the world coming into focus slowly. “G-get off me!” Hyejoo whined, attempting to crawl forward before Sooyoung snatched her hips. “Sooyoung stop! This isn’t funny!” “Who’s laughing?” Sooyoung asked, “I-I’m serious! Please let go!” “God, shut up, you’re so obnoxious.” Hyejoo grabbed everything within reach to try to free herself of Sooyoung’s grip. “You clearly like being assaulted, it’s a shame you still try to hide it.” 

“D-don’t say that!” Hyejoo cried, “that’s disgusting, you’re disgusting!” “You are too, stop lying.” the younger girl tried to hide her red face in the pillows, trying to hide her embarrassment. “No, I’m not! I promise I’ll never bother you again! I’ll leave you alone, I swear!” She lamented, being choked by sobs. “Your body can’t lie. And in your own home too, how terrible is that? All because you were more bark than bite and couldn’t fight back. You wanted this all along, stop pretending.”  
That certainly was the worst part, being raped by a family member in your own bed, couldn’t get much worse than that. 

“Not only that, you like being humiliated too. Look at this.” Sooyoung said, dipping her fingers in the outside of Hyejoo’s hole, showing off a long strand of slick that came from it. “This is more than I’ve ever seen, and way more than would be expected of someone who didn’t like me.” “I don’t dislike you; I hate you! How could you do this!” “Because you need to be taught a lesson, so lay down and take it or I start hurting you.” 

Hyejoo furrowed her eyebrows, rubbing her fierce brown eyes, which suddenly seemed less fierce when viewed in this light. Honestly, she looked a lot better when she was scared and hurt, she looked so smug before, but not anymore. Sooyoung relished at the moment that Hyejoo gave up and submitted, laying her head down on the bed and silently crying before Sooyoung. From what Sooyoung had experienced face down ass up was her favorite way of fucking, and now for the purposes of revenge seemed so much sweeter. 

Sooyoung slowly lowered her clothes, removing all of them, little by little. Sooyoung smirked, “Who deflowered you, sweetie?” She then asked. “I d-did it myself.” She laughed like it was the funniest thing she’d ever heard, her little cousin was rough enough on her own pussy she broke herself in, that was quite remarkable.  
“Impressive,” Sooyoung said with a laugh, positioning her dick over Hyejoo’s vagina, slowly pushing forward until she was fully sheathed. “Ah!” Hyejoo screamed while Sooyoung filled her. She clutched her bedsheets in her fists as the tears fell from her eyes.

“You’re cute,” Sooyoung marveled, never hearing such adorable little noises in her life, those cries and whimpers made up for everything that was ever done wrong to her, they fixed her in a way. But for Hyejoo that added insult to injury, being called cute while you suffer, who does that? Sooyoung made rhythmic movements, not exactly having much experience with sex, but more going by feel and doing what felt the best. After all, this was for her, not Hyejoo. However, the pure humiliation she was sure Hyejoo would feel after being made to orgasm by her was a high she couldn’t wait to get to. 

“Oh, come on, Hyejoo, don’t look so sad,” Sooyoung said pitifully, feeling her first ounce of remorse. “What else am I supposed to do?” Hyejoo cried. Sooyoung didn’t respond, shutting her eyes and focusing on the lovely feeling of the dark-haired girl’s insides. “You shouldn’t talk back when I’m punishing you,” Sooyoung said plainly.  
Hyejoo scowled before she came to a realization. “Y-you aren’t go-gonna cum inside me, are you?” Sooyoung snickered, “You don’t want my kids?” “Fuck no! If you do that it’s gonna ruin my fucking life, Sooyoung. That’s not a joke.” 

“You’re no fun.” “I uh… Have… Um… Bedside drawer.” Hyejoo stuttered embarrassed by a number of things at the moment. “Oh? You want me to continue after?” “Umm…” “Use your words.” “S-sure…” Sooyoung laughed like that was the most hilarious thing she’d ever heard. “Aww you sweet little thing, I knew you liked it.” Sooyoung teased, pulling out and following Hyejoo’s directions. “I can’t believe I didn’t make fun of you for having condoms in your drawer.” “Me either… I’m so relieved.”  
“No, the mocking begins now. Why the fuck do you have these? How many people are you fucking?” “Extra precautions sharing toys with girls…” “Oh, that’s mildly disappointing, I was expecting something I could insult you about.” 

Hyejoo laughed, accepting a momentary victory. Once proper precautions had been taken, Sooyoung rolled Hyejoo over, gently grasping her waist as she relieved the mild discomfort from being disconnected. Watching the younger girl writhe around beneath her was so satisfying, her black hair getting so tangled and her teary eyes starting to look less like the eyes of someone who’s being destroyed, and more somebody who was generally content.  
It was funny how they were only getting along now, maybe this was always meant to happen. Hate fucking or make-up sex was regarded as a good way to heal a relationship, now they knew there was probably some truth to that. 

Hyejoo pulled Sooyoung down, momentarily disrupting her thrusts, but letting Sooyoung regain course when she planted her lips on Sooyoung’s. Sooyoung was surprised the younger girl would kiss her after all this, or at all really, but she didn’t object. Her plans didn’t work out the way she thought they would, how was she supposed to ruin Hyejoo forever if she enjoyed it. Then again Hyejoo’s participation did make things feel better.

Sharing such a messy kiss was so pleasant. It helped that both of them were terrible at it, so they ended up painting each other’s faces with their spit. They hungrily bit at each other’s lips not caring if they would be swollen and bleeding for everyone outside to see when they were done. “H-harder…” Hyejoo choked out, knowing she’d receive degrading remarks for her brashness but she didn’t mind.

Sooyoung quietly (for once) accepted the request, upping the severity of her thrusts and burying her face in Hyejoo’s neck, attempting to give her marks everyone could see, to know she was claimed, even if it was wrong.

Once Sooyoung was flat on top of her, Hyejoo wrapped her arms around Sooyoung, with the intention of keeping her there. She wiggled under Sooyoung, slowly beginning to dig her nails into Sooyoung’s back when she felt herself get closer to the edge, her breath hitching at every move the older girl made.

“Is that good?” Sooyoung asked, surprisingly morphing into quite a caring lover, which was rather shocking. “Y-yes! It’s good!” Hyejoo moaned into Sooyoung’s ear. “That’s it, scream for me baby, I don’t care who hears.” “O-oh god…” “Louder.” “S-Sooyoung!” 

“Cum for me, pretty girl,” Sooyoung commanded crudely. It’s like Hyejoo’s body did whatever Sooyoung asked of her, as if on command she did it, her trembling body, gripping onto Sooyoung as hard as she could, throwing her head back and letting out a long high-pitched moan. “Good girl.” Sooyoung praised, petting Hyejoo’s hair and giving her a couple of kisses on her face.  
“D-did you finish?” Hyejoo asked, “Yes I did, pretty girl,” Sooyoung said, pulling off the used condom and holding it in front of Hyejoo’s view. She stood up, trying to think of a way to dispose of it in a way that wouldn’t make it obvious what it was. “What do I do with this?” Sooyoung asked. “Uhm just bury it in the trash, I’ll take care of it.” “You sure?” “Yeah.”

After a pause during which Sooyoung threw out the used rubber, she finally spoke. “So, Hye, what do we do now?” “Uh… Get dressed and take a nap downstairs? As you could imagine I’m really tired…” “Oh, yeah, you must be.” Sooyoung said with an awkward laugh.

“Youngie…” Hyejoo began. “Yes?” Sooyoung answered, walking over to the bed and seating herself beside Hyejoo who entrapped her in a hug. “I had fun with you.” She said unabashedly. “Oh, you did?” “Yeah,” Hyejoo admitted cutely. 

Sooyoung smiled, kissing the younger girl on the nose. “I assume you want help.” The brunette said, standing and grabbing Hyejoo’s clothes as well as her own, handing Hyejoo hers and dressing. “Sooyoung? What happened to my underwear?” Sooyoung checked to see if she still had them in her pocket. “Oh, they must have gotten lost, want me to get you some more?” Sooyoung lied, pointing at Hyejoo’s dresser. 

“Oh, sure. Top left drawer” “Oh wow… shocking… they’re all black.” Sooyoung laughed, picking out the most revealing pair she could find, upon being handed the tiny lacey ones Hyejoo rolled her eyes. “Thanks.” She said, clearly unamused before putting her clothes on. Once done she had Sooyoung help her to her wobbly legs, letting the older girl support her. “Th-the bed is w-wet…” Hyejoo pointed out. “My stupid mom deserves it,” Sooyoung said with a laugh. “You really are disgusting.” The younger said, laughing along with Sooyoung, as she clutched her arm for stability.  
They hesitantly left the room, going down the stairs, then down another flight of stairs to the basement, which they had noticed most of the younger kids were outside playing, so they’d be able to sleep peacefully with nobody bothering them. “Lay down, Hye. I’ll take care of everything.” Sooyoung said sweetly, letting Hyejoo sit on the bed as she watched Sooyoung grab a couple of fuzzy blankets from the shelves, and shut off the lights. 

Sooyoung laid down and wrapped her arms around Hyejoo’s waist after she’d laid the fluffy blankets over them, as the room was very cold. “Are we okay now?” Hyejoo asked. “Yes, we’re okay, I love you.” Hyejoo smiled at Sooyoung’s words. “I love you too.” 

Apparently, these two snuggling while sleeping was enough to make everyone who stumbled upon them smile, as by the morning when they awoke everyone was bombarding each other with pictures they’d taken of the two former enemies sharing such a sweet and innocent encounter, unbeknown to the much less sweet and innocent encounter that had taken place prior. Hopefully their now resolved conflicts will now be smooth, and Sooyoung may have just found herself a new best friend, with a few more perks that is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading!
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/HyeHowAreYa


End file.
